Song Without Words
by wand3ringspirit
Summary: Kouji, a star, Kouichi, a ordinary 16 year old, have yet to meet. What problems will arise when Kouichi is mistaken for the top singer?
1. Chappie 1 The Start

**Kate:** Attention! This is the biggest project Kat and I have started so far. This is mainly KOZUMI KOZUMI KOZUMI (since there are soooo many Kozumi supporters out there) but since I personally don't support Kozumi that much, I will add hints of Izuichi and Takumi if and when I feel like it! :P  AHHH!! How could I have forgotten? KOUKOU!!! KOUKOU and KOUKOU!!! ^.^

Also, there will be a total change in writing technique. As you can probably see, we're not using P.o.V.'s anymore like our other stories. Unless we get a lot of complaints, we will not change it. 

Oh... this might be slight OOC. I can't imagine Kouji a singer myself...

**Safety Precaution:**  There will be no Junpei bashing in this one, because I personally don't have anything against him. Even with this, I refuse to write Junzumi because I just find that hard to work with... sorry to all disappointed fans. (Kat: even better! Let's leave him out totally :P nah...he'll appear)

*

**

***

****

***

**

*

**Chapter One: **

The mad crowd cheered wildly as a sixteen year old boy walked off the stage. The concert had been a humungous success, giving him the opportunity to visit Jiyuugaoka, his hometown for the first time after so many years as a singer. 

His name?  Kouji Minamoto. 

"Kouji! You did it! You finally did it!" A blonde haired girl threw her arms around him happily. Kouji uncomfortably stiffened in embarrassment but did not complain. Izumi laughed, knowingly, and let go. Izumi was his closest friend, and if anyone else did what she had just done, they would be dead before they knew it. 

Izumi was also his songwriter, meaning she wrote most of the lyrics he sung, including the one that made his concert such a big hit.

"We're going to be going to Jiyuugaoka tomorrow morning," she told him, nudging him in the side.  "Aren't you glad? You'll be seeing your parents again for the first time in such a long time!" 

Kouji sighed and glanced at nothing in particular. He wouldn't exactly say he had cared a lot about them. He knew they wanted the best for him, but sometimes the best wasn't what he always wanted. 

"What's the matter?" Izumi asked lightly. 

He shook his head. "Nothing." 

"Mr. Minamoto. Your plane will be boarding 7:00 a.m. precisely tomorrow. You will be arriving at Jiyuugaoka at 10:00 a.m. Don't be late." 

That was all his manager told him. Kouji sighed. Sometimes, he wished the manager would be much more thoughtful and show some concern for him rather than his profit. Of course, he didn't complain... that was Izumi's job.

"WHAT!? 7:00 AM! Does he want us to sleep? It's already 1:30 at night. That gives us less than 6 hours to sleep! ARGH!" she threw up her hands in anger, but the manager chose to ignore her.

"Come on, we'd better get some sleep then," she grumbled. I nodded and went home to prepare for the day to come. 

************************************

Kouichi Kimura, a sixteen year old boy, walked down the street towards his home. He had a lot on his mind, and wasn't much concentrating on the road before him. Suddenly, his mind snapped back to focus as he saw brilliant lights flashing in front of his house. He sprinted towards it. His mother was breathing heavily beneath a blanket of white. 

"Mother!" He tried to make his way through the crowd but the ambulance attendants stopped him. 

"What happened? Is my mother okay? What's going on?" he continued urgently, trying to pry his way through. 

"She's just had a severe stroke and is in serious condition. We need to get her to the hospital right away," one of them told him. Kouichi was shocked, but held back tears.

~*~__

"Is she going to be ok?" Kouichi whispered coarsely, with a voice that did not seem to be his. 

"Well, for the moment, her condition is not very stable. She needs a very expensive operation to recover. But for now, she's on coma. She won't be able to talk or move, but she should be able to hear you." The doctor looked at the boy with concern. 

"An operation?" he mumbled in worriedly. 

The doctor nodded. "It's going to be worth a million yen."

_(Kate: I can't continue on like this, because I'm not Japanese and saying a million yen is funny to me. So...)_

_(Kat: lolz. Kouji: rich. Kouichi: poor. Lets see how this turns out.)_

_(Kate: grrrrr... so...? Kouji: okay. Kouichi: RULES!! :P)_

**---Refrain---**

The doctor nodded. "It's going to be worth a million dollars."

_(Kate: That doesn't sound right either... o well)_

Kouichi's eyes widened. "A million?" he choked. The doctor nodded gravely. 

"I know it's a lot, but we have to hire professional specialists for this. Your mother didn't seem to be very well even before the stoke making her condition worse," the doctor told him. Kouichi hung his head silently. 

He knew his mother was a little ill before this happened, although she kept reassuring him that she was alright. He should've persisted on it... but now it was too late. He stared at the floor, hating himself. 

"Hey, don't blame yourself kid," the doctor comforted. "No one knew this would happen..." Kouichi didn't reply, and the doctor decided to check up on some other patient. 

Kouichi pushed through the white door, to see a tired women breathing feebly. He walked towards her and sat down on a nearby chair holding her hand. 

He let a tear trickle down his pale face as he prayed for her recovery. 

"Mother..."

****************************************

He stared down at the peaceful city below him. He frowned. This wasn't the city he remembered it to be. It seemed... different. He listened to the endless whirring of the enormous plane as his manager approached. Beside him, Izumi stirred slowly and blinked sleepily as she stretched. She suddenly realized that they had arrived.

"ALRIGHT! JIYUUGAOKA!" she screamed with delight as she hugged the shocked Kouji with happiness. 

"Um... Izumi..." he mumbled. 

"Oh, sorry," she quickly let go as the rest of the planes attendants stared at them politely.

"We're not there yet. The plane as been delayed," their manager growled angrily. "The stupid pilot decided to fly slower during the night." He hissed and walked away.

Izumi put on a long face, but soon turned optimistic again.

"Oh well, its just one concert right?" 

Kouji smiled. He didn't care less if he had missed it or not. It wasn't important for him. In fact, he almost dreaded his reunion with his family. What would they say after so long with almost no contact? Would they still pester him?

As far as Kouji was concerned, the more delayed it was, the better.  

****************************************

Morning was approaching. Kouichi spent the entire night at the lonely hospital without sleep, and finally decided it was time to leave. Now, he was watching as a man paced back and forth across the street aimlessly, while he still worried about his mother. He turned his gazed back towards the hard cement ground, which didn't seem to give him the support any more.

"Hey buddy!" 

Kouichi jumped, surprised. The voice belonged to Takuya, his best friend.

Kouichi forced on a painful smile. "Hey..."

Takuya cocked his head. "What's the matter?" 

Kouichi shook his head.

"Well anyway," Takuya said optimistically, "have you heard about the new singer coming to visit here today? I heard he's really good, and he's going to be performing sometime soon today!" He waved a couple of tickets in the air, smiling brilliantly.

"Well kid, your outta luck, because he's not here..."

Kouichi turned to see the man who was just pacing the streets, standing in front of what looked like his dressing shop. His eyes widened when he saw Kouichi. 

"Mr. Minamoto! Y-you're... here? Why wasn't I informed?" he stuttered as he eagerly pushed Kouichi into his shop. Kouichi hobbled in, followed by Takuya who just hrugged.

"Um sir... I think you've got the wrong..." Kouichi started.

"No time to explain. We're an hour off schedule, but I think we can make your concert in time if there are no interruptions," he said quickly while throwing Kouichi an armful of flashy clothes. Kouichi opened his mouth to protest, but the man just pushed him into a dressing room and directed his attention to Takuya.

"Young man, what are you doing here? Get out!" he shooed.

"But I'm his friend... get it? FRIEND?" he retorted and matched his glare, for a glare. 

"Well sorry!" the man apologized rudely and continued folding clothes. Takuya tapped his foot impatiently.

~Meanwhile~ 

Inside the dressing room, Kouichi was examining himself in a body-length mirror. 'Not bad,' he thought to himself, wondering why the size and trimming fit him perfectly.

"Are you done yet?" Takuya complained loudly outside. Kouichi stepped out, to find his friend gapping at him. 

"Wow, you could've fooled me into thinking you were a singer..." he complimented. Kouichi frowned. 

"Right... well after I find out what's going on..."

"Mr. Minamoto! You're done? Good. You'd better revise your lines, you have around 15 minutes before the concert," he passed Kouichi a few sheets of papers.

"Lines?" Kouichi blinked. The man gave him a flabbergasted look and left.

"You've got to get me out of here. I think this guy thinks I'm that singer you're talking about!" Kouichi moaned, while Takuya grinned brightly.

"Well, I think you should take your chances with it! I mean, I'm sure you don't sing that badly," he encouraged.

Kouichi gave him a dark look. "Right... and this won't have anything with you refunding your tickets now will it Takuya...?"  Takuya gave him a sly grin.

"Mr. Minamoto. You'll be on in 5 minutes."

Kouichi's jaw dropped. "Great, now I won't even be able to have to time to change!" They dashed out the door, only to bump into a million fan girls on their way down.

"KOUJI!!!!!" they swarmed at them, forcing Takuya and Kouichi to run back and slam the door at their faces.

"Kouji?" Takuya gasped, and gave him a confused look. Kouichi shrugged. They listened to the background.

**~Background~**

*Now, let's give it to the star you've been all waiting for tonight... the one and only KOUJI!!* 

The crowd screamed and cheered wildly. Then the noise calmed down, and became unsteady.

*Is that the BEST YOU CAN DO???" 

The crowd cheered again, this time more loudly then the last.

~End of Background~

"Mr. Minamoto!" The man appeared and grabbed him furiously. "Your fans are waiting... and I had it up to here with the screaming!" 

He then pushed Kouichi onto the stage. Kouichi struggled to see through the blinding light while the noise grew louder, pounding hard into his ears. 

"KOUJI!" the crowd cheered. It took all he could to keep from crumbling. He looked back at the man, who kept giving gestures to continue. Angrily, he walked back, as the crowd gave a 'fan-ish' complain. 

"What's the deal here?" the man asked furiously. Kouichi stared back with equal ferocity.

"For your information, I am not this 'singer' that you think I am. I'm just an ordinary boy who probably looks a lot like this guy everyone wants, since I was able to fool you and them all!"

The man's jaw dropped.

"Your not..."

"NO! I'm not! I'm really sorry, truly I am! But I can't just pretend to be someone I'm not. I don't even know his guy! We're not even related!"

****

****

****

**Authors' Note:**

Kate: Kouichi... you still don't know do u.... tsk tsk :P

Kat: *shakes head* **STUPID Kouichi :D**

Kate: *makes sure that no one's looking and puts up illegal finger*

Kat: AWWW!!!!! *points accusing finger* :\ I'm gonna tell mom!... lets get on with the story though ^-^

Kate: *blushes* sorry about that... is this is PG-13 right? Oh, and also, what kind of ending is this?? *cough* Kat? *cough* :D well anyway, how do you like it? Please R+R


	2. Chappie 2 The Performance

**Kate:** Attention! This is the biggest project Kat and I have started so far. This is mainly KOZUMI KOZUMI KOZUMI (since there are soooo many Kozumi supporters out there) but since I personally don't support Kozumi that much, I will add hints of Izuichi and Takumi if and when I feel like it! :P  AHHH!! How could I have forgotten? KOUKOU!!! KOUKOU and KOUKOU!!! ^.^

Also, there will be a total change in writing technique. As you can probably see, we're not using P.o.V.'s anymore like our other stories. Unless we get a lot of complaints, we will not change it. 

Oh... this might be slight OOC. I can't imagine Kouji a singer myself...

**Safety Precaution:**  There will be no Junpei bashing in this one, because I personally don't have anything against him. Even with this, I refuse to write Junzumi because I just find that hard to work with... sorry to all disappointed fans. (Kat: even better! Let's leave him out totally :P nah...he'll appear)

*

**

***

****

***

**

*

**Chapter Two: **

"Can't you drive any faster?" Kouji's manager was furious as he yelled at the poor, shaken chauffer through a trembling cellphone. 

_(Kate: If you guys are confused... this is Kouji's manager, not the stage manager that Kouichi is with... get it? They're two different people... and Kouji's gonna get hurt pretty soon... muhahaha:D)_

_(Kat: :o don't give anything away stupid)_

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm driving as fast as I can." He exclaimed, quickly almost dropping the phone in the process. 

"MY GRANDMOTHER COULD DRIVE FASTER THAN _'THAT'_" The chauffer hastily pushed the gas pedal harder and the limousine soon was speeding way past the speed limit. Kouji sighed as he looked at his watch. He was very late for his concert. 

Kouji stared out the window as he listened to the endless yelling of his manager though the mini phone, trying to keep up with the blurring trees. He soon gave up. The limousine lurched against a curve, causing the vehicle to bounce dangerously. 

"Um... Mister, I really wouldn't mind if you drove a little..." but Kouji's voice was barely audible under the inexhaustible complaints of his manager. Suddenly, the car gave its last threatening bounce and flipped onto its top, sliding against the road as it screeched. 

The chauffeur was out cold, and Kouji watched in horror as the limousine slammed into a pole, shattering the front window. Kouji yelled out on pain, as he felt a sharp stab on his hip and leg, realizing his bottom half had been crushed by the immense weight of the smashed door beside him. Pieces of shattered glass cut painfully in his arm as the car finally settled in its damaged position. 

Kouji drew in a painful breath, only to smell the odor of leaking gasoline. He bit his lip as he slowly pulled himself out of his seat, and forced the door opened with his already injured leg. He then pulled the unconscious chauffer out of the vehicle, and staggered away from the limousine, as quickly as possible dragging him along. 

As expected, the limousine blew up, throwing Kouji off balance. He gave a sigh of relief, but it was cut short by the pain he felt throbbing throughout his body. Clutching his leg agonizingly, he fell onto the ground and blacked out.

**(Kate: By the way... did any of you people read that? I know I usually don't write so descriptively, but it describes a very well liked frontier in pain :D!! I dunno. Some people just have the knack of liking anime guys in pain for some reason.)**

****************************************

The concert had been another huge success, and no one had been able to figure out that Kouji was not exactly Kouji, even though Kouichi had been struggling to improvise the words and music. Kouichi gave out a sigh of relief, as he changed back into his comfortable clothing. Maroon shirt, green pullover, white pants and green shoes.

The doors bursted open. Kouji's manager suddenly came out, accompanied by a blonde girl. He blocked Kouichi's way out. 

"You can't leave!" He cried, imploringly, "the_ (beeeep)_ driver isn't responding to my calls and Kouji hasn't shown up yet." Kouichi arched a brow in confusion. 

"What does that have to do with me?" 

"Please..." the blonde girl beside him begged, breathlessly, "Can you take his place for this one more concert?" Her pleading aqua eyes were hopeful. 

"Who cares about asking, I'll MAKE you do it! There's too much money at stake!" the manager demanded.

"Why should I?" Kouichi replied coolly and walked out onto the cold, lonely street. 

~*~

The night sky stretched as far as the eye could see. He listened to his footsteps as they sequenced with another behind him. He turned to see the blonde girl who had asked him to do the concert earlier watching him uncertainly. 

"What do you want?" Kouichi asked quietly. The girl opened her mouth to speak.

"My name is Izumi, and you truly did a great job at improvising as Kouji in the concert earlier..."

Kouichi merely stared at her. Izumi continued.

"Well... I haven't heard from the 'real' Kouji since... he arrived here in Jiyuugaoka. Maybe he got lost, or worse. I'm not really sure, but you know about another concert that starts soon, and we really need you to fill in for him..." she paused.

"Kouichi," he added obligingly. She nodded. 

"Thanks, Kouichi... well can you?" Izumi gave him a hopeful look. 

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. I have a lot to do..." he started to turn. 

"Please?"

"I can't..." he walked a few steps.

"What if we pay you?" 

Kouichi stopped, his heart pounded, as he realized that he could use the money for his mothers operation. He hesitated. 

"A million dollars..." she bargained.

He turned, facing her with his mouth slightly ajar. She smiled, obviously pleased that she had his cooperation. 

"Well? A million dollars at bargain, for you to do one concert for him!"

He stared at her speechless, bit his lip and then opened his mouth to answer--

"Done."

****************************************

Kouji blinked wearily as his surroundings slowly came to focus. He tried to move his legs but realized they were in a cast. He forced his way to a sitting position, ignoring the nurse's' weak protests. 

"Where am I?" he asked in a calm, quiet tone, feeling weak and drained of all energy at the same time. Then his mind snapped back to focus, as he remembered the car accident. He hurriedly asked how his chauffer was.

"He's fine. He just has a broken arm, but most of him was saved by the air bags for the driver seat. For now, he just needs some rest."

Kouji sighed in relief and winced as pain shot up his body.

"As for you young man, should give yourself a break. You won't be able to get out of a here for at least a week. You'll need lots of rest to speed your recovery." She gave him a fixed glance and handed him a painkiller. "Here, take this with a glass of water and go sleep."

Kouji reluctantly took the pill. He exhaled deeply and laid down onto his bed as sleepiness took over him, but stubbornly refused to sleep. 

"Does... anyone know about this?" he asked hesitantly. She shook her head.

"Who should I inform?" she asked.

Kouji thought for a minute, and reached into his pocket, only to realize his clothes had been changed. 

"Um... where...?"

"Oh, they're in your drawer," she giggled and pointed to a small drawer near the corner of the large room. 

"You'll find it in my jacket in the left pocket. Contact... Izumi," he blinked his eyes tiredly. The nurse giggled again.

"Is she your girlfriend?" 

Kouji tried to glare at her, but found himself drowsing off into a deep sleep. 

~*~

"Kouji?" He heard a familiar voice say quietly. He opened his eyes to see Izumi stare at him fearfully. 

"Oh Kouji! Are you alright?" 

He didn't answer her for a while. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red probably from crying, but full now full of happiness. 

"When did you get here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, late night early morning," she answered. Her face was pale, and she didn't seem too worried about him missing the concert. The concert...

"Is our boss mad?" Kouji asked suddenly. Izumi shook her head awkwardly, as if she knew something he didn't. Kouji just stared at her. 

"It's nothing... I'm sure... he'll forgive you. Don't worry about the concert... it's all been... taken care of," she said simply as if trying to end the conversation."

"But..."

"You need your rest," she interrupted. "I shouldn't even be here. You aren't even suppose to have visitors this early in the morning." The patients near us began to stir sleepily. Izumi turned to leave. I caught her hand.

"But what about the concert tomorrow..." Kouji whispered. Izumi didn't turn around. 

"I have that all taken care of, don't worry," she murmured rather stiffly and left. 

****************************************

"Wow! I can't believe this, another concert?" Takuya badgered, while circling Kouichi irritably. 

"Shhh... no one supposed to know, and would you cut that out?" Kouichi complained as Takuya continued to circle him. 

"No way! Hey, do you suppose you'll meet _the _Kouji Minamoto? If you do, can you get me his autograph for me?" Takuya grinned, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Kouichi gave him an exasperated look. 

"Fine, just stop that," he sighed, and Takuya stopped abruptly. 

"Hey Kouichi! So how'd you feel?" the blonde girl who made the deal with Kouichi earlier popped her head out from behind the curtains and approached the boys.

"Okay I suppose. I mean, I think I know the lines now," he answered, while quickly reciting them over in his head. Takuya started fidgeting nervously as if he were holding something in.

"Hi there, are you... his friend?" the girl cocked her head and asked.

"Yeah, the name's Takuya!" Takuya gave her a lop-sided grin and signaled thumbs up. She smiled. 

"My name's Izumi, glad to meet you." They shook hands.

"The show starts in 20 minutes," Izumi informed them before disappearing behind the curtains once more. Takuya gave a low whistle. Kouichi frowned.

"What?"

"Isn't she something?" Takuya nudged him hard on the side. Kouichi rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Stop fooling around and help me with these lines," Kouichi muttered, furrowing his brows as he glanced once more at the verses on the piece of paper. 

"No but really! Hey, are you gonna ask her out?" Takuya ignored him. Kouichi blushed.

"If you didn't notice, I'm going to be performing in 10 minutes," he said, trying to change the subject.

"Hey, if your not, can you ask her if she'll go out with me?" Takuya laughed. Kouichi stared at him. 

"You can't be serious..." 

Takuya just stuck his tongue at him.

"And just what are you two talking about?" Izumi reappeared once again. The boys turned beet red. 

"Oh, nothing," they chorused. 

Izumi looked at them confused, and then continued, "We'll get a move on, the show's about to begin." 

Kouichi watched as Takuya signaled thumbs up to him before he took a deep breath, and stepped onto the stage. He was taking all the risks as this new figure he knew almost nothing about. And all this time, he knew he was putting all the stakes he had on the line.

~*~

I flipped the channels up and down as I sighed loudly in the hospital room. 

"Is there something the matter Mr. Minamoto?" the giggling nurse beside me asked. I shook my head and continued to press the button for some entertainment to watch.

*Call 735-5357 for a this limited hairband*

*Did you ever wonder why the sky was blue?*

*Call 1-808-TO DONA--*

*And now, we bring you a new star in town. This 16 year old--*

*Moon... Tiara... Mag--*

"WHAT?" Kouji suddenly yelled, scaring the wits of the patients nearby. 

"Um... sorry," he muttered as he quickly flipped the channel back towards the screen where he saw an exact double of himself perform on the stage.

To be continued :P

**Review Replies:**

RoseniteHuntress: Hi again ^-^ I'm glad you liked it, though I'm surprised that you actually enjoyed the part of Kouji being OOC and all o.O Oh… and sorry about the Kouichi comments *blush*

Izumi-Star (to lazy to sign in ..blah): haha.. very sorry, that's probably a pretty loooong suspense I kept you in:P unless you forgot about this fic entirely :'( anyway, sorry for the delay, but there's going to be a bigger one delay coming up.

(Kat takes over)

Angichi: glad u like it ^-^

eyriess: heey!! That's ME!! *grins* EYRIESS, YOU ROCK!!

neofilly: w00t! I pleased to know you don't mind the Kouji-as-a-singer-and-OOC *grins* But we couldn't find any other replacement for a singer. I mean…a pianist, baseball player, doctor or something doesn't work at all. If Kouichi was to replace…a pianist. WOW! Wonderful talented fingers. ;) (Kate: death glare from behind her shoulder) *ahem* Aaaanyways, I'm glad you like it!!!!

KoujiGirl: oh. I'm sorry but we're having computer problems because when we update, there are symbols EVERYWHERE! *gasp* :P I wish I know how to fix it... We'll try to update ASAP but I think you might have to wait a bit. 

Thanx for reading all!

**Author's Note:**

Kate: *sigh* 

Kat: Kouji is the best! w00t! :P I don't know who's the main character of the story myself though o.O It looks like Kouichi now. This fic is currently being put on hold until Kate finishes her piano exam (buwahahaha!!) So I'll be writing until she finishes her examination (hehe...*is wondering if she'll even pass*)   
 


	3. Chappie 3 The Suspicions

**Kat:**** BUWAHAHAHA! Since Kate has gone on a MAJOR break from this fic. You shall "suffer" from my...wrath of Kouzumi!! :D:D ...I'll stuff in Koukou once I get the change to. I'm sorry if you don't really like my style of writing but...for the time being, live with it ^-^**

"Also, there will be a _total change_ in writing technique. As you can probably see, we're not using P.o.V.'s anymore like our other stories. Unless we get a lot of complaints, we will not change it."

**Disclaimer:**** I'm sorry but I don't think I want to make Junpei a part of the story...Kate might though once she comes back ;) I OWN EEEVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!!!! You, you...yes...even you, person who's reading what I'm writing. BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Everything that is...except Digimon *sigh* R+R please! (joking about the front part xD)**

*

**

***

****

***

**

* 

**Chapter Three: ******

"Kouji! We love you!" the enthusiastic crowd cheered loudly as the boy on the stage gave a short bow before striding off the brightly lit stage. 

Backstage, Kouichi gave a big sigh of relief. He had messed up a few lines but the fans didn't seem to notice. He grabbed his black windbreaker when a pair of arms wrapped around him in a quick friendly hug. 

"You were great!" They released him. He turned around to meet the lively eyes if Izumi. "I don't know what we would've done without you. Here," Izumi reached into a pocket of her pink GAP sweater, handing him a cheque – one million yen! He broke into a smile. Just a small one but it was his first in many days. 

"Thank you. I'll go now." And with that, the blue-haired boy turned around and headed for the hospital with the cheque clutched tightly in his fist. 

************************************

"Mr. Minamoto! Please relax, you need rest!" The anxious nurse rushed to the bed side as the famous star suddenly bolted up, wincing slightly from moving his badly wounded leg. 

'Who the heck is that?!' Kouji's mind whirled as he watched the boy on the screen. The singer looked almost exactly like him! 

_"The sensational 16-year-old superstar who has made it to international fame is here in Jiyuugaoka! Come on people, let's hear it for... Kouji Minamoto!" _

It was obvious that the boy wasn't a professional. He seemed nervous and unsure, yet he didn't do too badly. 

'How could that be me when I'm stuck here?' Without wasting a second, he reached for his cell phone and hesitated briefly. 'Izumi...She'll have answers.' 

************************************

Kouichi nervously walked up to the Admitting Nurse. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where Akiko Ki—"

"Volunteer to Trauma!" The loudspeaker interrupted him in mid-sentence. "Doctor Janice Brown, you are needed in CIU! Doctor Brown to CIU." 

_(Kat: oh...if you were wondering, CIU stands for Crisis Intervention Unit.) _

"Can you repeat the name?" The Admitting Nurse asked in a bored tone. It had been a hard long day of work standing and answering questions of confused and mentally disturbed patients. There had been many pranks played by kids as well.

"Akiko Kimura."

"Room 729. Take the elevator down that hall to the 8th floor, make a right, and you should pass a statue. It's the first door to the left." 

"Thank you." The boy hurried off. 

While he waited for the elevator, he observed his busy surroundings. Two grave faced EMTs were transporting a metal covered gurney. Kouichi's averted his eyes. He didn't want to know who — ...what was beneath the metallic lid that concealed. 

His gaze shifted to a little boy. His leg was bent in an impossible position and his face was twisted in pain. A tall man dressed in a long white doctor's overcoat was speaking to the woman beside the injured boy. 

*Ding*

The elevator doors slid open with a compressed hiss and Kouichi slipped inside. He pressed the button to the third floor and waited. An elderly woman on a stretcher was chattering loudly to herself. Uncomfortably, he turned around and like the others, stared at the changing green numbers as the elevator rose.

**~*~**

Kouichi saw the statue the Admitting Nurse had mentioned way down the hall. The place was much more peaceful than the main lobby. The walls were painted with a faded blueish color. The boy cautiously knocked on the door of room 729. No one answered. He knocked again. 

No response. 

************************************

No response. 

"We are sorry, this number cannot be reached...please hang up and try aga--." 

"ARGH!" The cellphone hit the wall with a "plasticky" crack as the force of the collision separated it in two. Kouji frowned. Izumi usually wasn't busy at this time. The nurse had given up in trying to get him to cooperate and had gone off to tend to another patient. 

He groaned. 'How the heck am I suppose to get out of this hospital' Kouji thought desperately, as he glanced at the nurse who had returned from her break and scowled. 

"What is the matter, Mr. Minamoto?" she questioned, blinking her eyes innocently. 

"Nothing!" he hissed, and returned to his glance to the window, watching birds soar high in the sky.

_Kate: I MADE A POEM!! MUHAHA ^-~ skillz kat, its called skillz!!_

_Kat: O.o? _

************************************

"Hey, have you seen Kouichi?" the goggle boy ran up and asked her. Izumi shook her head slowly. 

"Why? Where is he?" Izumi asked. 

Takuya rolled his eyes. "If I knew that, why would I be asking?" 

"We'll why would you be asking me? You're his best friend!" she retorted. Takuya opened his mouth to reply, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself. 

"Sorry." Izumi muttered, seeing Takuya was slightly offended by her words. He didn't reply. 

"Hey, how about getting a drink. I know a great place down the street!" Izumi encouraged, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Takuya smiled. 

"Yeah sure."

~*~

"Cheers!" Takuya exclaimed. Izumi raised her eyebrow. 

"To...?" 

Takuya shrugged sheepishly. "Out of a habit I guess." 

Izumi laughed weakly. 

An enormous pause followed the scene. 

"You know... I've always wondered why Kouji and Kouichi looks so alike..." Izumi murmured, while slurping her straw, obviously trying to start a conversation. 

"I know!" Takuya grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd think they were brothers." 

"Twins even..." Izumi laughed. "But they can't be. Kouji only has a father since his birth." 

Takuya raised his eyebrow. "Same goes with Kouichi. He only has a mother though. He told me something about his father leaving them... Anyway, he wasn't really willing to talk about that stuff, so I didn't really want to push him." 

Izumi frowned. "But Kouji never mentioned anything about having a brother, or his mother being alive."

"So that means... they still could be brothers then?" Takuya cocked his head, and then bit into his hamburger thoughtfully. 

The two sat in silence once again, both deep in their thoughts. 

************************************

"Argh... how come no one's answering?!" Kouji growled, as he slammed the receiver after the twentieth ring in attempts of awaking his manager. Apparently, the last concert had taken a lot out of him, and now his manager was sleeping like a log. The patients in the hospital stared at him. 

"What?" he glared. The patients quickly resumed to what they were doing, and if they weren't doing anything, quickly found something to do. Kouji grimaced smugly. 

'I might as well try phoning Izumi one last time...' Kouji thought dully, while dialing her number with hospitals phone. The doctors allowed him to use it, only if he would stop complaining about... everything.

************************************

"Hm… you know Takkie, this all makes sense. The two probably weren't informed, about them being brothers and all!" Izumi smiled encouragingly, she reached down to find her cell phone. 

"Shoot!" she cursed, and hastily turned the cell phone back on. 

"You have missed... _Twenty-One_... phone calls from... _Kouji Minamoto_." The phone called. 

Izumi quickly dialed the phone. 

"We are sorry, this number you called cannot be reached...please hang up and try aga--." 

_(Kate: Remember, Kouji broke his cell phone..._)

"Kouji!" Izumi groaned, and held her forehead while sighing. 

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. 

************************************

"Hello?" Izumi's voice answered. 

"Izumi? Who is that?" a male voice hassled her. Kouji frowned. Who was he? 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Izumi asked again, ignoring his question. 

"It's probably a wrong number or maybe a prank..." the voice suggested. Kouji bit his lip. Izumi wouldn't really... cheat on him would she? 

Kouji clenched the phone hard in his right hand, and then let it drop back on the receiver, ending connection. 

"Mister, are you okay?" a nearby nurse asked him, seeing his shake. Kouji stopped, and glared at her. 

"Mind your own business," he snarled, and pushed past her to get out of the hospital.

"Where are you--?" she called after him. 

"Out, anywhere but here," Kouji interrupted her, grabbing his jacket. He turned sharply, causing the nurse to back away from him, and walked silently out of the building.

**Author's Note:******

**Kate: **I know its short, but o well. I wonder why I'm writing... . I thought Kat was. *sigh* It's gonna take a while to update another chapter since *cough* won't help me much...****


	4. Chappie 4 The Truth

**Kate:** Kouzumi and Koukou (brotherly) I have no idea how I deserved so many reviews for chapter three but thankies to all! You've inspired me to continue even with my life now lacking of digimon frontiers... 

_To chibi minamoto & neofilly_: I wasn't really going to reply to the reviews but yours surprised me. Anyway, this is most likely NOT going to be a Takumi fic because... well frankly, I don't support Takumi myself. But just for your sake, I think we're going to put Junpei in our story, so there might be a one sided Junzumi ^-~ hope you two don't mind! 

_To Izumi-Star: _since you asked a question, we considered if they were or if they weren't, and Kat says yes, so yes it is, that Kouji and Izumi are girlfriend/boyfriend. Thanks for bringing that up though! I had never thought of it when I wrote it. 

_To FireDemonOfTheUnderwolrd:_ *raises eyebrow* er... I don't have much to say to you, but this fic is going to have to be Koukou (brotherly mind you--so sorry) because the plot is basically: why am I telling you?? *glares* you almost made me tell you! ARGH!! *clamps mouth shut* .__

_To RoseniteHuntress,_ _LonelyWindFairy__, _Palmon___, KoujiGirl, Angichi, & Ankoku-Ookami: Thanks for reviewing! It meant a lot to me! Oh... and sorry for the slow progress. I think I might've promised to write one during the winter break, so here I am, to write you another chappie WITHOUT Kat's help. *glares at Kat* Oh well..._

By they way, Late Merry Xmas and a Late Happy New Year! *blush*

**Kat:** ^_^ fun fun... *stalks Kate around* We discussed more of the story (this chapter) buuut...need ending ideas now :P "If" we're going to end it this soon that is.  

**Safety Precaution:**  There will be no Junpei bashing in this one, because I personally don't have anything against him. Even with this, I refuse to write Junzumi because I just find that hard to work with... sorry to all disappointed fans. (Kat: even better! Let's leave him out totally :P nah...he'll appear)

*

**

***

****

***

**

*

**Chapter Four: **

"Izumi, get over here," Takuya cried deafeningly as he jumped up from his seat ecstatically. 

"Shhhhh!" A wave of heads turned to them and glared.

"Sorry," Izumi bowed her head in apology, and then turned to glare at him. He smiled sheepishly, then turned and pointed to the computer screen where the Kouji and Kouichi's birth records were visible.

"Takuya, you found them!" Izumi shrieked just as energetically. 

"Shhhhh!" All eyes were on them again. They quickly apologized, after being severely scolded by the librarian who threatened to kick them out if they were to disturb her again. 

"Their profiles, it's so... similar," Izumi cocked her head to one side as she scrolled down the screen. 

"Similar? They're practically identical," Takuya rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you look here, you'll see that their parents are..."

~*~

"What would you like my good man?" a red spiked-haired boy asked him kindly as he continued to brandish a glass. Kouji collapsed on the seat listlessly, listening to the endless cheering of the dancers on the disco stage.

'What am I doing here?' he thought dully as the young man watched him with concern. He waved his hand in front of him, as if to seek his attention.

"You okay?" he asked. Kouji nodded, making the boy grin as he reached to grab another glass. 

"You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" he asked. After waiting for response, and not receive one, he introduced himself. 

"My name's Junpei." Junpei shoved a glass of wine in front of him, causing him to look suddenly alert. 

"Er... I don't drink." Kouji replied nervously, pushing the glass away as a few snobby girls approached. 

"Junpei, please?" He handed them a bottle of what seemed like red wine. They smiled at him, batting their eyelashes playfully.

"Go now! I have a business to run." Junpei replied irritably, although obviously enjoying the attention.

"Who's this?" One of them turned and placed their hand on Kouji's shoulder. Kouji quickly waved it off and glared at her. 

"Oh, feisty," she grinned, "you new around here?"

"Junpei, would you like to introduce your little friend to us?" another asked haughtily. Junpei shrugged. 

"We just met. I don't really know him myself," Junpei frowned, seeing Kouji's unhappy expression. "Why don't you girls go dance a bit. I'll introduce you to him later."

The girls pouted, but were quick to realize they were unwanted and left them in peace.

"Why d'you look so down kid?" Junpei questioned. Kouji looked away. 

"It was a girl who did this to you wasn't it?" Junpei smirked. Kouji's eyebrow twitched dangerously, as he tried his best to ignore the comment. 

"Yeah, I get that all the time. What did she do? Cheat you on or something?" Junpei continued, while wiping another cup dry. Kouji turned abruptly to stare at him. 

"Mind your own business," he retorted, eyebrows arched with pure frustration. Junpei just smiled casually, as he raised his arms and signaled an innocent surrender. Kouji shook his head impulsively.

"You have anything to drink?" Kouji sighed, trying to lighten the topic. Junpei turned and listed the cabinets.

"What would you like? Vernaccia, Italian grape wine...Sparkling, some sort of German wine... Eiswein, it's an Austrian drink. Or would you like some beer of some sort, um let's see... White Water Wheat, that's Virginian... or-"

"Um... just water's fine," Kouji muttered. Junpei raised his eyebrow. 

"Water? Oh please, here let me choose for you," Junpei turned and traced his finger down the catalog. Here, Beaujolais, French champagne. I've taken a liking to it. It's made from red grape and has a fresh, fruity flavour. Here try it." Junpei handed him a glass of dark reddish purple liquid. 

**_Kate: Hey! I'm not making this up. I did a lot of research on every one of those types of wines. Even the flavour thing of that _****_Beaujolais_****_ thing is accurate!!!!!!!_**

Kouji looked at it uncertainly. If his manager was here, he would never even allow him to touch the drink forget taste it. 

"I don't really know..."

"Aw... come on. Just a taste won't hurt you, trust me."

Kouji lifted the glass and swirled it lightly with his hand, before taking a small whiff of it. Cautiously, he tasted it. Junpei raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you haven't drunk before?" Junpei narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. 

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm quite sure of what I've done and not done thank you very much." Junpei grinned, and offered him a refill.

~*~

**_Kate: This is for Katrina's sake. She wanted to know what happened to Kouji's manager._**

**_Kat: no…I just happened to "notice" that Kouji's manager didn't even know about the car accident, the hospital, where on earth Kouji is…etc. :P  _**

"zzzZZZZZ..."

"Sir, please wake up," the chairboy of the hotel shook Kouji's manager by the shoulders. The man snorted in his sleep, unaware of this interruption. 

"Sir, please," the chairboy groaned weakly before taking a deep breath.

"WAKE UP SIR!!" 

The manager jumped out of his bed, alarmed, and stared at the chairman with uttermost hate.

"What do you want boy?" he spat, while searching around to find his slippers. The chairboy looked down awkwardly, and replied, "It's almost nightfall, sir, and there still is no sign of Kouji Minamoto." 

"WHAT?" he roared, and threw his pillow at the frightened young man. The manager started grumbling under his breath, as he reached for his cell phone.

"You have missed... _Eight_...phone calls from... _Kouji__ Minamoto." The phone called. _

"EIGHT PHONE CALLS?" the manager roared, outraged. "You, Chairboy! Find out where the calls were made and send a ride out to pick up Kouji..." He barked, "...MOVE!"

"Y-yes, sir." The boy stammered and he hurriedly scrambled out of sight.

~*~

**_+Flashback+_**

"Calm down young man. Your mother is currently under the observation. She's being carefully watched around the clock. She'll be going to the U.S. in a few hours," the doctor told him after he ran breathlessly to the appointment clerk as if someone had died. Kouichi had just handed him a check, and was informed that his mother's condition had suddenly gotten worse. 

"We give her treatment once the specialists arrive in New York." He continued, "Do not worry."

"New York?" Kouichi spluttered. "What's she going there for?" 

"Apparently, her condition is not stable, so we think its best that we let her be treated with the best care. In her case, U.S.A was the only option," the doctor replied, while shooing him out of the hospital. "Now go have fun. It's not right for a youngster, such as yourself, to be worried so much."

"How long is she going to be gone?" Kouichi asked abruptly. He frowned at the idea of his mother being "shipped" to the U.S. without even her consent, but didn't argue if it really was for the best.

"At the least, three months..."

**_+End of Flashback+_******

Kouichi was appalled. 'Three months?' he thought weakly at the thought of not seeing his mother for that long. Miserably, he kicked a pebble and watched it fall of the curb and onto the busy road. 

The sky was getting quite dark but he didn't feel like going home yet. Kouichi continued his way on the path, aimlessly. He heard some shouting and rude language being used. Looking up, he noticed he was near the country's so-called most famous pub. 

Suddenly, a car horn honked repeatedly behind him. He ignored it and averted the path, choosing to avoid the pub.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Confused, he turned around. 

"Let's go, sir. Your manager's waiting." When the boy didn't respond, the man began nudging him towards the dark limousine. 

"Hey! I don't even know you. You have the wrong person."

"You think I would mistake someone for another? It's my job to find people." With that, he herded Kouichi into the limo and shut the door.

"I'm not—"

'He's drunk, obviously...' The man thought to himself, '...Couldn't even recognize me. His chauffer for what—almost a year now?' He shook his head disapprovingly at the pub and got into the car.   

~*~

"Where could they be?" Izumi muttered. She and Takuya had gone to the hospital just to find out that Kouji had stormed out and Kouichi had left shortly after paying for his mother's operation.

"Maybe Kouji's gone back to the hotel..." Takuya responded, helpfully, as they walked slowly out the hospital entrance. "It _is starting to get dark..." Izumi brightened. _

"Let's go then!" She waved at a passing taxi and the two headed downtown.  

**Authors' Note:**

**Kat: **heeey! Where's Kouichi gone? *brightens* Owell, for all of you non-Kouichi fans. WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY, DO WE?! Jkjk :P *keeps Kate away from the keyboard* I hope his mother's going to be okay though... 

**Kate: **psh. So you did write something. Big deal Kat... after all, I wrote like...80% of it. :P:P

**Kat:** YOU GOT ALL THE INTERESTING PARTS, THAT'S Y!! :\ unfair. I had to resolve almost everything. Thanx for all the reviews!! R+R!


	5. Chappie 5 The Twins Meet

**Kate:** Kouzumi and Koukou (brotherly)... By the way, Digimon frontiers does not belong to us

**Kat:** I think what we have planned for you people is Koukou _then_ Kouzumi o.O so, Kouzumi fans, patience...-.- if I can wait, so can u :P mwahahahaha!! *walks away with insane laughter* 

**Safety Precaution:**  There will be no Junpei bashing in this one, because I personally don't have anything against him. Even with this, I refuse to write Junzumi because I just find that hard to work with... sorry to all disappointed fans. (Kat: even better! Let's leave him out totally :P nah...he'll appear)

*

**

***

****

***

**

*

**Chapter Four: **

"Where am I?" Kouji groaned, as he found himself lying in a bed, his head spinning. As the world settled, he made out a figure of the bartender he had met last night in the pub.

"Hotel," Junpei replied gruffly. He filled a cup with hot water and passed it to Kouji. 

"Drink this." 

Kouji accepted it and drank as Junpei explained how he got here.

**_+Flash Back+_**

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Junpei shook him lightly on the shoulders after he closed his shop. Apparently, he hadn't warned Kouji about the amount of alcohol in the drink. Either that or this guy was really tired, and needed sleep. 

"Kid, where do you live?" Junpei asked quietly, as he listened to Kouji's hopeless murmurs. Junpei shook his head in disbelief, and decided to take him to a nearby hotel for rest. 'And I don't even know his name. God, his parents are going to kill me,' he thought skeptically. 

~*~

"Room 601 is free," the clerk told him, and handed him the keys to the door. Junpei grunted his thanks, as he hoisted Kouji onto his back, and carried him to the elevators. After opening the door, he heard strange noises next door, like someone was being confined in or something. 

"Let me out, I tell you. You've got the wrong guy!" came a desperate plea, behind the thick wall which was supposedly soundproof. Seemingly, the boy gave up after a few minutes.

Junpei then left the room, to find something to eat.

**_+End of Flashback+_**

"So that's the whole story of how you got here. You want something to eat now? That roast beef down in the dining room was pretty good," Junpei finished his explanation, and was now looking for another meal. 

Kouji smiled weakly, as he sat up holding his head. It hurt even to think, let alone eat. "No thanks," he groaned, as his stomach lurched. Almost immediately, he felt nauseous and ran towards the sink, leaving Junpei just standing there. 

Junpei shrugged. "I think you may have had a little too much to drink eh? Well, I'll bring you something anyway" He then left the room, leaving Kouji to recover.

~*~

'Let me out,' Kouichi thought bitterly, pounding the door one last time before giving up. Listlessly, he dragged himself into the room. 

'What am I doing here? And why on _earth_ am I just standing here doing nothing,' Kouichi thought dully, after a few minutes. He stared blankly at a painting of a venturous young eagle. Effortlessly, it seemed to soar below perilous, dark clouds that threatened to rain. The mist appeared to engulf the eagle with its murky air, as the water below bubbled and shifted unpromisingly. Kouichi tore his gaze from the powerfully, forlorn masterpiece and looked around the room, for a way out, but no such luck. It was quite an ordinary-looking hotel. A purple-quilted bed sat in the far corner next to a small wooden desk. On the other side of the room, stood a tall, wooden drawer, apparently expecting the resident to own luxurious clothing due to its immense size. After a while, Kouichi collapsed onto the soft bed, utterly bored out of his wits. He opened an eye and glimpsed at a small alarm clock sitting at the edge of the desk. '7:30 PM' it read. 

"I want out," Kouichi muttered, his voice muffled by the thick quilts of the bed. As he flipped himself over from some fresh air...

"Mr. Minamoto, would you like some dinner?" a young maid opened the door, holding a tray full of food. 'Mr. Minamoto?' Kouichi pondered for a second, and then realized what all this was about. "First of all, I'm not Kouji Minamoto, and secondly..." 

"Yes, whatever you say," the maid interrupted, in disbelief. 

"Hey, what I'm saying is true, miss!" Kouichi spluttered, realizing the maid was probably also told that he was drunk or something. The maid ignored him, and continued tidying the room up wordlessly. Silently, he snuck out the door, only to find two men dressed formally in black standing there. 

"Mr. Minamoto, you should be resting. We've received notice that you were recently in a car crash a few days ago," one of them informed him, before they dragged him back into the room, despite the fact that Kouichi was thrashing about, trying to escape their grasp. Shortly afterwards, the maid, and the two men left, not even listening to a word of what he said.

~*~

Kouji bolted up from his bed, suddenly aware of the noise just outside his bedroom. Holding his aching head with one arm, he staggered towards the door and opened to find two men in black standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Kouji spluttered, wondering how the manager found out where he was. 

"Mr. M-minamoto," the two men stuttered and looked at each other with bewildered looks. Kouji shook his head vigorously, as if to clear his mind, but it only made his headache worsen. 'I knew I shouldn't have drunken that,' Kouji thought darkly, while rubbing his temples all the same. 

"_Hello? Would someone like to let me out anytime soon?" came a muffled voice behind the thick barricaded door. _

Kouji looked up; he suddenly realized the boy Junpei had described was still in the room. Hastily, he moved forward and opened the door, even with the mild protests of the men beside him. It was locked. 

"Give me the keys," Kouji snapped, causing the men to drop the keys. One of them ran to get his manager, while the other stayed, looking hopelessly. Kouji didn't understand. Why had the boy in the television look so much like him? He had to know. He opened the door, and just as he pushed in to see who was inside, he heard a small thud in the background, followed by a weak, "ow..."

Kouji flung the door opened, to reveal the boy he had seen take his place at the previous concert. Other than the fact that he had shorter hair, and was wearing different clothes, the two were practically identical. The boy sat on the floor, groaning and rubbing his head. Apparently, he did not expect the door to open at the time, and Kouji's sudden jerk at the door had sent him falling backward. 

~*~

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Kouichi groaned, as he looked up into the bright light of the hotel hall. He couldn't see the figure at first, but soon he was able to make out a vague outline of a boy his age and height standing at the door. He felt his jaw drop. 

"Your..." he started.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he scowled, and grabbed Kouichi by the wrist and dragged him off the floor. The two then sped down the hall, and out of the hotel. The single man called after them, and pleaded them to stop but apparently, Kouji didn't care, and Kouichi didn't even know what to do.

"Erm... you are Kouji Minamoto, right?" Kouichi asked between breathes, as they ran out of the hotel. 

"No, I'm your next door neighbour," Kouji replied sarcastically, letting go of Kouichi's wrist as he started to slow down when they were quite a distance away from his manager and his body guards.

"Oh..."

Kouji turned to see that he was rather hurt by his reply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to--" Kouji muttered, and then suddenly collapsed on the ground. His breath came hard, and raspy, and his head spun making him weak and nauseous. The ground beneath him wavered, as he crouched on all fours. Kouji shook his head, trying to clear his view, but it came out blurred because of the pain he felt from his head.

"Are you alright?" Kouichi asked him, with somewhat a tint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Kouji lied, as he attempted to grit his teeth to suppress the pain. Kouichi was not convinced, but said nothing otherwise. Instead, he helped Kouji up, and half dragged and helped Kouji towards a nearby city bench, where he settled him down and then left. A few minutes later, Kouichi returned, with a bottle of spring water. He put it aside near the immobile Kouji, who had fallen asleep during his absence, and shook his head in a farfetched manner.

'And to think he was some kind of star. He looks just like any other one of us would, sleeping like that,' Kouichi noted, crinkling his nose amusingly at the absurd thought.

**_Kate: HIS DRINK IS POISONED!! MUHAHA! *watches him die a slow and painful death while angry Kouji fans chase her down*. Please be patient my lil Kouzumi readers. ^-^ I need to stick in some urgent Koukou for our so called 'plot' to work. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a plot, but I've got an idea how the ending should be like. Oh, and by the way, Thank you to Star fighter for her suggestions for Brother's in Spirit Chapter X which was supposedly dead until she commented on it! I can continue now! ^-^_**

~*~

"Kouji! Where are you?" Izumi's face was lined with anxiety as she and Takuya searched the rest of the hotel to see where Kouji and Kouichi had gone. They had just encountered with the body guards who told them Kouji had disappeared, dragging his look-alike with him. The two collapsed in the lobby chair, exhausted, an hour later.

"It doesn't seem like either of them to just run off like this," Takuya commented, his breath unsteadily. 

"Wonder why," Izumi agreed, clearly not understanding Kouji's action. She cursed herself under her breath silently, because she had missed his calls earlier. If she had answered this, none of this would've happened. The manager was now furious, and was on the way to the hotel at the very moment. What would she say then?

"Come on, let's look elsewhere," Izumi panted, not liking the idea of having to confront Kouji's manager at a time like this. She didn't like the idea one bit. Takuya stared at her dumbfounded.

"First of all, where?" Takuya started. "And secondly, are you sure you can?"

Unlike Izumi, Takuya had already recovered from the run, with his previous experience of an excellent soccer star. The run had only taken little work out of him and now he was ready to go again. Izumi on the other hand was not use to the pressure. Not only was she physically tired from the run, but she was mentally tired with concern for Kouji. 

"You know, you really should rest. Why don't I continue looking for them? I'm sure they couldn't have gone that far," Takuya offered.

Izumi was touched by Takuya's concern, but waved her weariness aside. There were far more important things to do. 

"Come on, let's keep looking."

**Authors' Note:**

****

**Kate: ** I know... your thinking its Takumi right? I'm telling you, it isn't. But go ahead, believe what you want. Anyway, I'll be updating more frequently after the January 20th 2004. *sigh* so freaked out. What am I doing updating this fic when I should be practicing! AHHHHHH! *glares* if I fail my piano exam I'll blame it on this story... stupid story ;( Anyway, please R+R!! Thanks


End file.
